dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yamata no Orochi (Orochi Cosmos Gear)
Yamata no Orochi '(ヤマッター ノー オーローチー, yamatta no orochii) is the younger sister to 'Orochi, The Demonic Hell Dragon Emperor. She was the original carrier of the sword called Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, but it was stolen from her by Susanoo. History Yamata and her brother, Orochi, were originally born near a fast flowing river before being left to fend for themselves by their parents. Yamata found the legendary sword inside a cave near where the siblings had been born and claimed it as her own. They lived peacefully until the two dragon Emperor's; Ddraig '''and '''Albion came and Orochi was forced to run the two trouble makers off. It would be that Orochi didn't have the power to defeat the Dragon Emperor's and vowed to become one, leaving for the Seven circles of Hell several years later. Yamata was left behind, alone and wouldn't hear anything about her brother until Archangel Michael told her that Orochi had been put into a sacred gear. Several years passed and while Yamata was asleep, the brother of Shinto Sun Goddess, Susanoo, came and stole the now named Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. Yamata found that her sword had been taken and chased after the thief, eventually battling Susanoo until Amaterasu '''stopped the two. Yamata learned that the Shinto Goddess possessed her sword and had her vowed to protect it. Appearance In her younger years, Yamata looked like an eight headed and tailed serpent until she learned how to change into her human form. In her human form, she wore a kimono, a purple bow and flower hat. As she had yet to perfect her human form, her eight tails were easily seen and she had seven snake like heads that were formed from her hair. In her teenage years, Yamata preferred to look like a lamia, a half woman half snake. The end of her tail was split to form the seven different heads, all having draconic like qualities. It was because of this form that the legend of the monster "Yamata No Orochi" began, eventually reaching the ears of the Shinto Storm God, Susanoo. In her adult years, Yamata perfected her human form. She is a tall, voluptuous, and beautiful woman with a hour glass figure. Her outfit mostly consists of a small bikini like top and a skirt like bottom. Seven dragon head curl around her body and all of them are venomous. Personality Yamata is a very generous dragon, willing to teach and help those that need it. But, when enraged, very few can stop her. All three Dragon Emperor's fear her anger and do everything in their power to not be the ones to bring it out. Yamata is also very close to her brother, even willing to travel with him through the Seven circles of Hell. Powers and Abilities Yamata is a powerful Dragoness, possessing eight different powers, just like her brother, Orochi. Her powers are fire, water, wind, earth, lighting, poison, dark,and light. She originally possessed Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and was a master swordswoman with it, however, since it was taken from her, Yamata has been forced to wield a dragon scale blade katana. This katana is able to use the eight different abilities that Yamata can wield, be it igniting on fire or dripping with poison. Yamata is able to change herself into her true form, a crimson scaled hydra dragon. While in this form, Yamata could battle the strongest of the Dragon Kings; Tiamat, The Chaos Karma Dragon, to a standstill. But, Yamata is destined to battle her brother, Orochi, in the final days of the Earth, and both are unwilling to even think about this fate. Trivia * Yamata has only appeared in one Fanfiction story, '''Orochi Cosmos Gear. * In the original legend, Yamata was male and killed by Susanoo and the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi was found in it's tail. This legend is also true in the DxD canon. * Yamata is able to command water serpents, including but not limited to anaconda's and pythons. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Dragon __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gojira126